bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardcall
|-|Leopardcall= Leopardcall (or simply 'Leopard') is a feral shecat and life member of BearClan, currently ranked as deputy (first serving under Onestar ). She is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and a follower of Abeytu . Leopardcall may appear spiteful and heartless to those who she lacks a strong bond with- deep down, however, she is caring and compassionate like any other cat, and simply wishes not to show such a vulnerable side of herself so easily. Appearance Description Leopardcall is a tall, long, skinny, and sleek short-haired shecat. Her well-kept pelt consists of a grey topcoat and light brown underbelly, with dark brown- almost black- bengal markings littered across her nimble body. Two solid patches of white can be found on her chest and underbelly. Leopardcall's eyes are naturally narrow and hold a magnificent green colour. She has a tuft of fur on each ear, and a large chunk of her left missing from battle. Colours = Topcoat = Underbelly/ear tufts = Markings 1 = Markings 2 = White patches = Eyes = Ears/nose/paws = Ear scarring (optional) Personality *'Athletic —' Leopardcall enjoys physical activity to keep her agile figure. This plays into her dislike of sleeping/resting. *'Optimistic—' Leopardcall always maintains a positive outlook on life. She hopes she can influence others to do the same. *'Overprotective —' Leopardcall keeps a close eye on loved ones and is more than willing to put herself in harm's way to protect cats she cares about. This is a trait she gained over time from Skeleton Junior. *'Stern —' Unless speaking to a loved one or Kits, Leopardcall will be very strict and straightforward. Authority and chain of command are important to her. *'Boastful —' Leopardcall is known for bragging and acting smug about her achievements. Anyone who tries to brag to her, however, will not be treated kindly. This plays into her 'competitive' trait. *'Competitive —' Leopardcall is vying, and will take competitive environments very seriously. Although- She tends to keep quiet about these goals and intentions. Statistics Kin Father — Skeleton Junior Mother — Unknown Shecat Brothers — None Sisters — None Mate — None Sons — None Daughters — None Uncles — None Aunts — Scarletkit, Darkkit Grandfathers — Skeletonstar Grandmothers — Xang Great Uncles — Cinderpaw Great Aunts — None Great Grandfather — Antbtie Great Grandmother — Goldendawn History Trivia *Leopardcall is a reincarnation of her grandfather, BearClans's founder, Skeletonstar (Not to be mistaken with her father, ''Skeleton Junior.). *Her suffix (call) was picked in honour of her grandfather's Warrior name. *Her pelt holds the scent of burnt wood. *The tear in her left ear was earned during a battle with 'Rosethorn'- this fight also lead to her dislike of combat. *Leopardcall shares a voice with 'Dean Abigail Hardscrabble' from 'Monsters University. *Leopardcall's theme song is '''Wonderland by Caravan Palace. Quotes |-|Gallery= RLLeopardcall.jpg LeopardcallOG.png|(Pre-final design) (Art by Kiirox) Leopardcall_Fullbody.png|(Pre-final design) (Art by Kiirox) Leopardgirl.png|(Pre-final design) (Art by Kiirox) Leopardcall_Final.png|(Art by Kiirox) Front-View-Leopardcall.png|(Art by Kiirox) Efqwfwq.png|(Art by Kiirox) yeehawww.png|(Art by Jimochi) 3colouring.png|Switcharound Meme result (Art by Kiirox, Dominospanda and Bluie33) Switcharound_Meme.png|Full Switcharound Meme (Art by Kiirox, Dominospanda and Bluie33) Leopardcall-Wasp.png|(Art by Jammer76n8j) Mini-Leopardcall.png|Leopardcall icon Leopardcall-2017-Annie.png|(Art by Lunawolf33) leopardmommy.png|(Art by Agensive) Efewfewfwef.png|(Art by Kiirox) |-|Relationships= Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Shecats Category:Deputy Category:Lost and Found Generation